bracefacefandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Wong
|image = File:Mariawong.jpg |imagewidth = 220px |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Maria Nunziatina Wong |Row 2 title = Gender: |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age: |Row 3 info = 13 (Season 1) 14 (seasons 2 and 3) |Row 4 title = Hair color: |Row 4 info = Black and brown |Row 5 title = Eye color: |Row 5 info = Blue/purple |Row 6 title = Relatives: |Row 6 info = Mr. and Mrs. Wong (father and mother) Lee Wong (older sister) Grandparents |Row 7 title = Romances |Row 7 info = Brock Leighton (romantic interest/boyfriend) |Row 8 title = Best Friends: |Row 8 info = Sharon Spitz Connor MacKenzie |Row 9 title = Friends: |Row 9 info = Alden Jones Alyson Malitski |Row 10 title = Voice:|Row 10 info = Marnie McPhail}} Maria Nunziatina Wong is Sharon Spitz's best friend and Brock Leighton's love interest, later girlfriend. Bio An attractive and lovely girl, she is a tomboy and sports fanatic. Maria has deep blue eyes and black hair with two locks of near-auburn close in shade to her mother's lighter hair color. When not up in its usual twin-bun/ox-horn style, her long, straight hair reaches to the small of her back. She is laid back, but incredibly organized. An exception to this is her room, which is always a mess. Loyal and honest, Maria knows when to give Sharon a shoulder to cry on, but also when to tell her to "get over herself". Maria loves extreme sports and is always trying to get her friends to join her, but Sharon and Connor do not share Maria's thirst for danger or competitive streak. Because of this, Maria usually ends up whizzing down the snowboarding pipe on her own while her friends cheer her on from a safe distance. She displays skill and talent in pretty much any sport she tries, particularly excelling in hockey, basketball, snowboarding, skateboarding, field hockey and more. Maria has an older sister, Lee, who attends college, but comes home during the holidays, especially sharing in the family Christmas traditionsAngels Among Us. Maria occasionally talks about her. Maria also happens to be a great student, but she is by no means a goody-goody. She and Sharon have been "partners in crime" on more than one occasion. Maria also has some girly aspects to her; she wears makeup, such as mascara and lip balm and also reads fashion magazines just like SharonSkin Deep. She enjoys shopping and other typically "girly" stuff, but not in the same extreme as Sharon or at least not as much as she loves sports. Maria's background is as diverse as her interests; as she is half Chinese and half Italian, and embraces all that both cultures have to offer. When Maria liked one of her teachers, she met him for lunch at a restaurant. Sharon went to spy on her, hiding under the table while the two talked to make sure she kept her feelings to herself. Maria slipped one of her shoes off while Sharon was underneath the table and Sharon commented her feet stunk. She was disappointed when she learned he requested she join him along with several other students to request they volunteer as he felt they all had potential in becoming teachers themselves. Maria was disappointed but learned it was probably better the teacher was behaving professionally. Towards the end of junior high school and onward, Maria becomes Brock's girlfriend. Once she found Brock's science notebook in the hall near her locker with the words "brock + maria" in it. Notes *Maria Wong was voiced by Canadian actress Marnie McPhail. Outfits: Gallery See 's /Gallery/ for more images. Lee_Wong.jpg|Lee Wong, home from college for Christmas Maria_and_Lee_Wong.jpg|Sisters Lee and Maria Wong Lee_and_Mrs_Wong.jpg|Lee and her mother Rockettes.jpg|Mangled Metal Backup Singers InRome01.jpg|Sharon and Maria in Rome Maria'sPhone03a.jpg|Maria's Phone maria_wong_swimsuit_3_by_daphnetf-daf5mo3.png|Maria wong swimsuit maria_wong_swimsuit_4_by_daphnetf-daf5mu4.png|Maria wong swimsuit maria_wong_swimsuit_by_daphnetf-daf59vi.png|Maria wong swimsuit maria_wong_swimsuit_2_by_daphnetf-daf5ma7.png|Maria wong swimsuit Sharon spitz and maria wong swimsuits 2 by daphnetf-daf5m4v.png Sharon spitz and maria wong swimsuits by daphnetf-daf5kit.png Notes *The Chinese name for Maria's usual up-do hairstyle is niújiǎotóu, while the Japanese term is odango and in English either "double- or twin-buns" or "ox-horns". Her father, being Chinese, would probably use the first term. *The auburn color in Maria's ox-horns are locks of her hair, as can be seen when she lets her hair down. **She has her hair down in seven episodes: in 3 Seasons **#Skipping **#Teacher's Pet **#Lorenza **#When In Rome... **#Bored **#A Knight to Remember **#Leap of Faith *Maria has an interest in stage-production, as she tells Sharon she likes set design and lighting. Funny Business This is also supported by the fact she worked on Set Design on a prior occasion.Lucky Break *Maria is terrible at English and subjects that involve creative writingLights! Camera! Ego! *Maria may have studied ballet at some point, as she knows how to do a few basic forms of the dance. *Maria is trilingual since she speaks English, Italian, and Chinese. It is a sign of extreme anger when she starts yelling with a mixture of Italian and Chinese.The Makeover However, it appears these skills are verbal only since Maria's ability to write in Chinese is extremely weak.Whose Life is it, Anyway? *Maria has won so many trophies, her father had to build a special storage cabinet for them. *Her physical appearance and tomyboyish personality are very similar to Ashley Spinelli from Disney's Recess. *Maria's middle name is revealed to be "Nunziatina" in the series finale, ''Leap of Faith''. When Brock teasingly questions her on it, Maria claims that her mom had chosen the name, as it's a family name through her side. ** Nunziatina translates loosely as announcement or anunciation. Given that it is from the Italian language, this would affirm the above statement of who chose it. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Siblings Category:Teens